


One Time

by caek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cowboy Flirting, Crime, Emotional Manipulation, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: While visiting Hanamura to pay respects to his deceased younger brother, Hanzo meets an old stranger.





	1. CH1 花村 [Hanamura]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years. Be gentle with me.  
> This takes place just days before the events of the animated short Dragons.

Ch. 1 花村 [ Hanamura ]

Hanamura had lost its appeal. The peaceful town that would rain cherry blossom petals during the spring didn’t have the same feeling it once did. It was hard to tell whether the people had changed it, or if it had changed on its own. The bittersweet nostalgia lingered in the air but was laced with the scent of regret and shame. It was a scent that tended to follow Hanzo everywhere he went, no matter how far from home he ended up. 

He passed through the same time every year, and although he was never welcomed, there was not a force alive that could keep him from paying his respects. This year was no different. Hanzo had come a couple days early. His burdens were no heavier than they had been in the past, yet they were becoming exceedingly more difficult to bear. Perhaps that was a reflection on himself and what he had become.

Years of wandering had taken its toll on him, and he felt no less consumed with guilt than when he first abandoned his clan. 

As unwelcome as he was, he was still a dangerous man, and that usually kept people away. For years what was left of his clan had attempted to have him killed, but they had yet to be successful. Lately it seemed as though they had given up. Other smaller gangs had risen to power and battled over who would lay claim to the ruins of the crumbled Shimada empire. Hanzo could not bring himself to care.

A short laugh escaped him at the thought of his younger self suffering through training and grooming. All of that to prepare to rule what his father so willingly bestowed upon his most dutiful son. Surely he would be writhing in his grave if he could see him now.

The bartender across from him had likely been standing there following his sudden outburst of laughter, but Hanzo returned the man’s passively curious gaze with a raised brow. Before the man could bother to speak, the archer requested more sake. Seconds later it was poured before him and the barman went on his way to the next customer. 

When he was a boy he would often romanticize the freedoms of the ronin--wandering warriors with no masters to guide their blade. It seemed exciting and liberating at a time when he was forced to follow the strict path set out before him, but now he understood that it was actually quite sad.

His eyes left his drink only to glance around the small bar when he heard what sounded like English. After so many drinks it was easy to mistake Japanese for just about any language. 

To his left a man attempted to order beer for what seemed to be at least three minutes. Hanzo felt absolutely no obligation to help this man, but it was annoyance rather than a kindness in his heart that drove him to lend his assistance. His voice sounded like sandpaper, and the longer the man attempted to stubbornly explain himself in English was working down his patience. When a quiet place to drink could no longer provide one of its key utilities, it was time to move. 

“He wants whatever you’ve got on tap,” Hanzo offered in Japanese, standing up from his spot at the bar. The bartender turned away to see about getting that done, and the archer was about ready to call it a night.

“Thanks.” 

Foreigners didn’t show up in Hanamura that often without ties to organized crime, but the man didn’t immediately strike him as a criminal. For one, none of the Americans his family used to do business with were polite enough to voice gratitude. Especially not for something so trivial. 

Hanzo didn’t respond with any form of acknowledgement as he began to walk away from the bar. He’d gone above and beyond for some stranger and wasn’t concerned with lingering around to be questioned about it. Unfortunately the other man had something else in mind. When Hanzo felt the warmth of a hand on his bare shoulder his reflexes kicked in instantly. His hand lashed out to shove the stranger’s palm from his person, gripping his wrist in an uncomfortable position. “Do not touch me.”

What Hanzo did not expect was for the stranger to retaliate just as easily, to twist out of the simple hold and in turn press his forearm against the archer’s throat with enough pressure for the archer to pick up his unspoken threat. There was no other intent behind his actions, just pure muscle memory from the looks of it, yet the ease with which he subdued Hanzo was laughable. The ruby quartz visor that shielded his eyes gave nothing away. He must have realized both of the other people in the quiet bar were now looking their way. The man eased away with a simple grunt and went back to his beer. “So much for hospitality.”

Hanzo was a hard man to impress, but he was guilty of being oddly curious about the foreigner beneath the layers of annoyance that night. He could have easily slain the man had he been more sober, but what would that exertion of energy accomplish? Besides, he must have been at least a decade or so older than him from the quality and tone of his voice. His hair had appeared to be dyed silver at first glance because he had a head full of it. No signs of balding. No distinct recession of his hairline. 

Back at his hotel room, the rogue archer pulled his hair free and touched the bits of white at his temples in idle thought. Would he even grow old enough for the rest of his hair to whiten that way? Hanzo breathed out a sigh and rolled onto his side. The man must have had good genes. Still, that didn’t explain his reflexes or his strength. 

Ever the tactician, Hanzo couldn’t help but analyze the situation. He replayed the scenario over in his mind repeatedly until he had come to the conclusion that he must have been a criminal. Tourists never wander around alone, and they certainly would not be able to shake him off so easily. If he was being followed by that man he would have noticed long before tonight, but nonetheless he hoped they didn’t have to cross paths again any time soon.

***

The second night there was no sign of any unusual activity. The bar was quiet and peaceful just the way he liked it. Spending the day walking paths that brought back memories of his childhood had improved his mood. Thinking about the distant past always brought him relief. It was so far back that even the gods would have a hard time trying to fathom what was in store for him. The calm before the storm. 

The largest typhoon of his life had been his fight with Genji. His brother had been unwilling to fight him, and also unwilling to accept the path they were both destined to travel. They fought, cried, shouted, and bled before his brother was able to see that Hanzo was not going to allow him to just leave the family so easily. With their father in deteriorating condition, and Hanzo’s ascension to power imminent, Genji’s lifestyle had no place in their kingdom. The burden of duty was his alone to bear once he caught wind of what was being planned. He would rather his brother die by his own hand than by some lowlife thug from the lower ranks. Genji would receive a warrior’s death, and there would be no shame in that when stories would be told of the two Shimada brothers.

And look at him now. Old enough to know better than to be brainwashed by a foolish notion of honor, but years and years too late to stop himself from destroying the only family he would have had left now. 

That blood had soaked so deeply into his hands that no amount of scrubbing could remove it.

Lost in his thoughts again, he didn’t notice the three men in black suits that took up all of the rest of the seats at the bar. In any other situation he would not have questioned it, but all of them were wearing sunglasses and it was very nearly midnight. Their suits were designer, their shoes still shone as though they were brand new, and none of their faces were discernible. Hanzo finished his drink in a blink of an eye, slapping some cash down onto the surface of the bar only to find the bartender was gone. In fact, he and the three men in black were the only ones left in the establishment. 

Shit. Had he been more aware of his surroundings he would not have allowed himself to be surrounded and outnumbered this way. No matter, there were only three of them. He was sure he could incapacitate them all on his own. They picked the wrong night to show up, and the wrong man to attempt to intimidate. Hanzo was working with a lot more pent up emotion than usual and he would gladly take it out on spineless hitmen who had to travel in packs just to secure a single kill.

When he stood up from his seat, three more men entered the bar and Hanzo quickly reassessed the situation. Three was doable, but six would be tricky. Tricky but not impossible. Hanzo would sooner give up his bow arm than allow himself to be defeated by three imbeciles who resorted to stalking and outnumbering to get things done. 

“Pathetic.” He spat the words out like their taste disgusted him. 

None of them said a word until Hanzo reached for Storm Bow and a specific arrow simultaneously--one with each hand. That seemed to induce panic as they all scrambled for their guns. There was no way these men could have been former Shimada-gumi. They were all idiots. It only took him a few seconds to aim at a specific point in the lower corner of the room where he fired a scatter arrow that immediately took down two of them while the barrels of four vintage guns stared at him from each side. 

From the looks of it they didn’t plan on killing him or they would have attempted to do so sooner. Maybe there was a price on his head. That wouldn’t surprise him in the least, but he was going to make sure they all regretted this decision for ruining his evening.

Three loud explosions in quick succession took out one man, leaving three to look around in confusion. One was met with a heavy rifle to the back of the head, and another by an arrow Hanzo had time to shoot in the midst of all the chaos. 

Only one man remained, but he didn’t stay long. The poor bastard made a run for it as Hanzo pulled back on his bow to trace the final man down on his way out until he was stopped by a familiar, and still unwanted, hand to his shoulder. This time he didn’t bother to remove it.

“Let him go. He won’t be back, but just in case you ought to get out of here.”

“You again,” Hanzo said, annoyance creeping up on him slowly. A mixture of pride and stubbornness kept him from moving. He did not take orders, particularly not from strange old men who showed up suddenly as though he was doing Hanzo some sort of favor. Rescuing him. Such a hero. The archer rolled his eyes. 

“You helped me, I helped you. We’re square.”

“I did not need your help.”

A shrug was the only response the man gave.

Hanzo realized immediately that arguing would be fruitless, so he took Storm Bow and left the bar with his stride as strong as ever. If he was at all shaken up by what had just happened he did not show it at all. 

The footsteps that followed him in the distance caused Hanzo to turn quickly and release an arrow just narrowly missing the old man’s head. Whether that was intentional or not remained unsaid. “Do not follow me.”

“It wouldn’t feel right if I allowed you to walk right into another pack of those thugs. Think of me as your armed escort.” It might have been more upsetting if the final statement wasn’t so laced with sarcasm. An attempt at American humor, no doubt. At least they were both aware that Hanzo was armed and capable enough on his own to have no need for company.

The archer’s eyes narrowed anyway. He wasn’t sure who the hell this man believed himself to be, but Hanzo was not having any of it. “What makes you think I need an escort?”

There was a long pause. Perhaps he was considering an honest answer. “I guess you might not need it, but I’m going to walk you back to your hotel anyway.”

“How do you know that I’m staying at a hotel?” A suspicious glance.

Another pause. “I’m in the room across the hall.”

“Very well.” Although he was unsure whether he trusted this man, it was clear to see he was speaking the truth. His heartbeat was remarkably normal for someone who might have been in danger just moments prior. And lately he had been such a mess that he had been making little mistakes more frequently than usual. He didn’t doubt that there was a possibility that he just hadn’t noticed the stranger before last night. 

The walk back was silent, but Hanzo noticed the way his temporary companion looked down each and every alley they passed. There were moments he could feel the heaviness of someone’s gaze on him, but whenever he looked up there seemed to be no one observing him but the old man. Had anyone been following them, the sound of an additional pair of footsteps would be deafening over the quiet that lay between them. 

There was something about the way the older man carried himself that rubbed Hanzo the wrong way. His entire demeanor was condescending. The man acted as though he were going out of his way to help the archer out, but at the same time was entirely reluctant to do so. 

Part of him wanted to put the poor guy out of his misery and let him know just how frequently he’s had to fend off other assassins and hitmen, but he remained silent. He couldn’t be bothered to do anything that might invite further conversation, or worse, curiosity.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel he felt for the key card to his room in the fabric of his obi to make sure it was still where he placed it. The elevator ride was just as silent as the walk there, so the sound of a man giving a status report over some communications device about two targets heading up to the third floor was clear. The exchange was in Japanese, so he didn’t think the old man would pick up on it.

The elevator doors started to open and Hanzo grabbed his companion, pressing him against one side of the elevator so neither of them would be visible when the doors finally opened. The man must have caught on that he ought to remain silent because he didn’t budge or comment until the doors closed and the archer hit the button to head to the roof. 

“They have two targets. Why are they after you as well?” The roof seemed like the best place to be from a tactical standpoint. Hanzo gripped Storm Bow just a bit tighter, and watched his companion lift his rifle in readiness.

“Afraid that’s got nothing to do with you. Why exactly are a bunch of bounty hunters on your back?”

Apparently it was about time for the questions. “It is not your business.” 

“You made it my business when you stopped me from getting off that goddamn elevator.”

“My mistake, please, walk right into an ambush. I will be on my way.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Where will you go?”

“You are terribly concerned about where I am going. Should I have reason to be suspicious?” As he asked, he lifted his bow to aim at the old man right between the eyes. He could very easily show him dramatic, but he decided against it.

“They’re looking for me too, last I checked.”

“I am going back. I have things in my room that I need, and I have plans in the morning.” 

“Back to the ‘ambush’?”

“I can kill them.” There was a very real assurance in his voice that he knew the other man caught. Not a conditional statement, or a question--a statement of fact.

“How many? There may be more of them waiting.”

“I have two hands and many arrows.” Hanzo pointed out, stepping toward the edge of the roof so he could crouch and peer down at the street surrounding one side of the small hotel building. 

“You some kind of yakuza boss?” Came the man’s voice from behind him as he undoubtedly scanned the other side of the building.

“Retired.” Hanzo answered after some silence and looked over his shoulder to confirm that the other man was securing his half of the perimeter. “Are you some sort of soldier?” The way he moved, spoke, held his gun...the man was formally trained.

“Hell, I suppose I’m retired too.” At least one of them was amused. 

Hanzo pointed toward a door when he heard several sets of footsteps. The old soldier must have heard it as well because his focus was in that direction even before the archer gestured to it. One by one, six men joined them on the roof, barking orders for neither of them to move, but Hanzo was the only one who understood. Not that it made much of a difference.

He summoned his spirit dragons with a practiced deftness, but they were sluggish. Possibly due to how exhausted he was both physically and emotionally. The men were easily able to sprint out of the way. Although that hadn’t worked he fired a sonic arrow to make sure it was just the six of them that needed to be taken care of. Hanzo ducked behind a large vent for cover when the spray of bullets started, and he hoped the other man had the presence of mind to do the same. Attacking would be more easy when they were reloading. They hardly seemed bright enough to consider staggering their spray of bullets to provide more consistent fire. Amateurs. 

When there was a brief pause in the sound of gunfire he peeked around the large vent to pick off one of the men. The force of his arrow sending him toppling over the ledge of the rooftop. He landed with a loud thud on what sounded like concrete. 

From his periphery he caught the soldier sprinting straight for the group of five, activating some sort of mechanism that caused his visor to glow an even brighter shade of red as his rifle fired nonstop directly at each man with seemingly no pause in between to readjust his aim. Impossible. That sort of precision was not humanly possible, yet there was no way the man was an omnic. 

Hanzo’s heart rate returned to normal over the following minutes as all the gunmen were down and accounted for, but he didn’t move from his spot and his eyes burned a hole into the foreigner. 

“You’re welcome.” he stated, approaching Hanzo to offer him a hand. The archer was unsure at what point he had even taken a seat, but he was impressed enough to accept the hand. 

Still highly suspicious, dark brown eyes stay locked on the mysterious man, trying to piece together a puzzle in which he could explain both the man’s presence and his skill. “Are you an omnic?” Shots in the dark at this point, but Hanzo was curious enough to start firing out questions.

The laughter he received in response wasn’t surprising, but the archer was admittedly a little alarmed when the old soldier removed both his visor and faceplate. Aged. Scruffy. Human. Handsome.

Hanzo nodded, satisfied with that answer, but began to make his way back into the building. He needed sleep. If anyone came to kill him in his sleep, at least he would die resting. Although it was unlikely that whatever cesspool the hitmen were coming from had much more to give than what they’d taken that night. They would need time to lick wounds and plan a more efficient way to go about things. That would give him at least a few hours of sleep. 

“Where are you going?” It was funny. The soldier asked the question as though he was deserving of an answer.

“To sleep. I am tired.”

Hanzo let himself into his room and the other man lingered at his door a while longer, and he let out a sigh, taking the bait. “What is it?”

“Not telling you how to live your life, but you could invite me in?”

Both of his brows raised in slight disbelief, but he stepped aside to allow the stranger to enter. He immediately locked the door behind him and pulled his hair free from the band keeping the mostly black strands out of his face. The silence between them wasn’t likely to last. Both parties were undoubtedly curious about the other, but neither wanted to be the first to address it. 

“Where did you learn to use a bow?”

“Where did you learn to shoot?”

“Who do you work for?” 

“What are you doing in Hanamura?”

Without ever answering the questions asked, they followed up with even more invasive questions until Hanzo was presented with one he actually could answer. “Why do you care?”

“You are unusual.” Hanzo responded with ease, pacing around the room silently as he watched the soldier shrug off his jacket. His shoulders seemed just as broad, if not more so, without it on. 

“I’m unusual?” The man simply chuckled, observing Hanzo closely. He seemed like a man that did not laugh often, but somehow the archer had said something laughable. “You sent holograms flying through the air with your arrow. Neat trick, but you are the unusual one.”

“They were not holograms.” he sighed, starting to set up his futon before he undressed. The stranger was more than welcome to leave, or even look away--but he didn’t. Instead Hanzo watched the old soldier’s eyes study him in silence. He didn’t need to hear the words to know that the man was enjoying the view.

The archer wasn’t terribly subtle in his approach. His hands tugged the taller man's shirt out of the waist of his pants and lifted the fabric up to see if the rifleman would stop him. He didn’t. There was still something about the stranger that rubbed him the wrong way, but at least now they were heading toward something mutually beneficial for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to spazgardian and harpydora for beta-ing for me.
> 
> Rating will come into effect next chapter.


	2. CH2 戦争 [War]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't like to be kissed on the lips. I am bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one beta'd this one, so good luck.

CH2 　戦争 [War]

Soldier 76 had no idea the Hanamura mission would turn out like this. The first time he saw Hanzo he was intrigued. A man with a bow and the attire of someone stolen centuries from the past. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think the archer had stepped straight out of a time machine. 

Even the way he spoke was peculiar. Granted, it was highly unlikely that English was his first or even second language, but his manner of speaking was so outdated. This was especially strange coming from someone his age. Even the bow and arrow deal seemed ridiculous until he was able to witness it in action. Hanzo moved with practiced precision and had incredible aim which just made what he did look so easy.

It wasn’t his first time being in the presence of a skilled marksman. He had known his fair share of snipers, and even without making direct comparisons could see that Hanzo’s talent was noteworthy. Secondary to that, the man was stunning. If you could get past the mean expression he wore almost permanently, there was a distinct elegance to him.

76 wasn’t sure at all why he followed Hanzo into his hotel room. He knew he had a reason, and it likely had something to do with gathering intelligence for his mission, but hell, there was no way he could stay on track while the man undressed before him. To make himself more comfortable he set down his rifle and shrugged off his own jacket. 

If at any point he was unsure about what the other man had in mind, it was made clear with the way he approached him and how decisively he began to lift away his shirt. Hanzo was either a mind reader or just as skilled as the soldier was at reading body language. 76 stepped away to pull his shirt off himself. His belt and holster were soon to follow, and it was now the younger man’s turn to observe his companion undress.  
Hanzo’s gaze burned into the soldier’s skin to the point where he was unsure whether the man was admiring or harshly scrutinizing him for some kind of flaw. 76 did tend to assume the worst in people until they proved themselves, and this wasn’t any different. For all he knew the man could have been some sort of assassin sent to pull answers out of him before tossing him into a ditch somewhere. 

Rationality told him that wasn’t the case. If that’s what he was after he would have probably been more seductive and less standoffish. Which led him to ask, “Enjoying the view?”

Immediately Hanzo’s expression soften, brows lifting as though he didn’t realize he had been staring at the man the way a wolf eyed its prey. 76 grinned, but Hanzo wasn’t as amused. “You have many scars. Some not so old. You said you had retired.” 

This guy was sharp, he’d give him that. “I found other work to keep me busy.” The statement was true enough, but didn’t give away anything more than that. 76 took a seat at the edge of the futon laid out on the floor as he pulled off his pants and boots as if they were one single unit. 

Hanzo moved to settle beside him, his fingertips tracing over a scar that traveled along the other man’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should consider truly retiring. A man is limited in what he can do at your age.” This time it was the archer grinning, taking not so subtle jabs at 76. His body was in incredible shape, and Hanzo would not have believed it belonged to him if he wasn’t seeing it with his own two eyes, touching it with his own hands.

The soldier scoffed, but reached for Hanzo once he’d kicked off his boots to pull his face closer by the back of his neck. Hanzo turned his face away in time to avoid what he assumed was an incoming kiss. His assumption was correct, and his movement caused 76’s lips to instead press against his neck. Somehow it was unsurprising that the archer wasn’t a kisser, but he seemed to yield to him as his lips moved down to his collar bones. There was plenty he could still do at his age, and he intended to show him.

76 used this opportunity to rest both hands at the lower part of Hanzo’s back to pull him closer with ease. The archer didn’t resist. It suddenly occurred to him that he was being played with. Not in an overtly obvious way, but Hanzo was testing him. By allowing certain things and denying him others he was trying to see how the soldier would respond to each situation. It explained why Hanzo appeared to be so focused on him. His grip tightened and he held the slighter man flush against him, lips against his chest as the archer was on his knees straddling his lap. “Tell me what you want.” 

“You are strong,” he started, one hand resting on the old man’s shoulder while the other moved through short white strands of hair. “I want you to show me.” 

It wasn’t clear whether strong was meant in the traditional sense or if Hanzo had somehow picked up on the results of the soldier enhancement program he had been put through. 76 was almost certain it was the latter. He pivoted enough to push Hanzo down on his back so his lips could create a path down to the man’s navel. For just a brief moment the archer lost focus on him during the unexpected movement, but his hand found the top of 76’s head again so he could reorient himself. Unfortunately for him it didn’t last too long. Strong arms turned Hanzo over to his stomach, and with just one hand placed firmly between distinct shoulder blades, 76 held him there.

Hanzo tried to move, but found he couldn’t. The panic of not being in complete control lasted only a few seconds until it was replaced with arousal. He let out a soft grunt against the futon when he stopped struggling, and 76 eased up. Although he wanted to show his strength, he wanted to be careful about how he went about it. The last thing he wanted to do was disrespect the man who so kindly allowed him into his personal space, and he was likely to take it a step further and make himself right at home inside him.

76 moved downward, following the archer’s spine with his hands until he reached his hips. His fingers slipped into the waist of Hanzo’s undergarments to pull the fabric down revealing the distinct curve of his ass. The underwear was tossed aside lazily as the soldier’s hands gently pushed the other man’s cheeks apart to slide his tongue over his hole tentatively, unsure of what the response would be.

Without having to wait for a reaction, he heard Hanzo gasp and could feel his body tense up slightly. That was the exact opposite of the response he was after. “Relax,” he ordered, trying to encourage that by lightly stroking along the archer’s thigh. When he went in for a second time he brought that same hand between the futon and Hanzo’s cock to grip him carefully as his tongue swiped at his entrance again.

Hanzo’s face flushed, and although he tried to keep himself silent through it, his voice betrayed him. A shaky breath was all the old soldier needed to hear to continue more eagerly. Just as Hanzo assumed he could not possibly become any more flustered, the soldier shamelessly buried his tongue into him while gently stroking the archer along.

It appeared that Hanzo was having a hard time relaxing. The tenseness in his muscles were still apparent, so when the soldier removed his tongue, he slipped two fingers into the other man just far enough to get to a spot that would elicit a greater reaction from him.

As expected, Hanzo gasped, lifting his lower body up onto his knees as his face remained against the futon. The soldier let out a pleased hum and only continued to rub his fingertips against his prostate. The archer swore in his native tongue and this aroused 76 more than he thought possible. 

Any discomfort the younger man was feeling from having to accommodate two of the old man’s fingers without anything but saliva to ease the process was easily overshadowed by the fingers expertly coaxing out moans. As much as 76 would have loved to listen to him for hours, he had a swelling need to take things further--or as far as the other would allow. He attempted to show care and respect every step of the way, softly kissing the areas to which he was granted access, and taking great care to make sure he could please Hanzo thoroughly. 

For the soldier it had been an alarming number of years since the last time he was intimate with anyone, and from the looks of it Hanzo was in a similar situation. He appeared to be more tense and unaccustomed to close physical contact than even 76 himself. “How do you feel?” he asked softly, fingers still working the archer slowly while his other hands left his cock to wrap around his chest. His fingers toyed with one of his nipples as he spoke, and continued to do so as he waited on a response. 

Hanzo might have been alarmed by the question if he had the capacity to be anything but at the mercy of the old soldier’s experienced hands. The answer was obvious, and it took him some time to read into the implications of the question because of all of the distractions. Slowly, and reluctantly, he reached back to gently push the older man away to give him space to reach into his travel bag for lube. It was full and unopened, which was probably very telling. 

He sat up straight, knees folded under him as he opened it, not needing to look up to know 76’s eyes were on him. Something about his attentiveness was impressive, and perhaps it was possible he was growing fond of the man. 

76 enjoyed every moment of watching Hanzo apply the slick lube over his cock, but there was admittedly a good amount of impatience nagging at him. He grunted when the archer tightened his fingers around him and rubbed a calloused thumb along the tip. “Jesus Christ...” 

The soldier leaned forward to push Hanzo flat on his back, face pressing against his neck to mumble an apology for being so impatient, but the archer understood. He took the lube from him to put an additional amount on his fingers before briefly sliding them back inside just to make sure he would be comfortable.

Words weren’t necessary when there was direct eye contact, and the two of them were perhaps overly aware of what was about to happen. 76 bit his lower lip as he pushed into him slowly, forcing out a grunt as he struggled to take his time while he could feel the tightness of the archer’s warmth around him. He held Hanzo’s gaze to read his eyes, wanting to know exactly how he was feeling. Although his brows furrowed from the initial penetration, his expression gradually softened as he got used to it. 

With a slow exhale the old man began to move at a reasonable pace which gave him some relief, and caused some of Hanzo’s breaths to become moans. The pace picked up gradually and those sounds became more prominent when 76 leaned forward so the archer’s cock would press against his stomach as he fucked him. A tattooed arm reached up to grab his shoulder, gripping hard until his nails dug into skin, his other hand stayed against the lower part of the older man’s flank.

76’s hands circled Hanzo’s wrists to pull them away and pin them down against the futon. The archer struggled to free them so he could touch the man burying himself in him, but soldier held them down with perhaps more force than necessary. 

Hanzo rarely crossed paths with anyone who could physically subdue him so easily, and it was a feeling he would hate under any other circumstances but in the moment it filled him with a nice mixture of pleasure and excitement. He lifted his hips slightly to meet each of the soldier’s movements, willingly taking all that he was given.

A sound coming from within the hotel room caught Hanzo’s attention, and he assumed the soldier heard it too. He didn’t. “Your...phone..?” It was a struggle just to get the two words out between pleasured breaths. He imagined the old man would ignore it, but when he paused to look around the archer took advantage of the momentary distraction to sit up and push him down to his back. “On second thought, I am sure it can wait a few minutes.” Hanzo added quickly as he straddled the older man’s hips to continue where they left off. 

76 still appeared to be concerned about the ringing, but not concerned enough to push Hanzo off. “I don’t know about a few minutes. I’m not done yet.” he rasped, the tone of his voice giving the archer delightful chills. The soldier’s hands gripped onto Hanzo’s hips as he bucked his hips up sharply a few times, causing the other to groan loudly. 76 couldn’t make out the Japanese man’s words when he spoke, but assumed they were good things from the way his cock leaked precum every time he thrusted into him. 

Although Hanzo was the one giving 76 a hard time, he felt as though he would be the one to be unable to keep up. He convinced himself it was not lack of stamina that prevented him from lasting longer, but the relentless energy the old man seemed to have despite his age. Hanzo’s body tensed up around the other man’s cock as his body betrayed him. His head tilted back slightly as he came, leaving streaks of pearly white on the old man’s chest and stomach without warning.

76 must have expected it because there wasn’t any sign of surprise written on his face--instead, a smug smile. He carefully sat up and held Hanzo firmly in his arms, still coaxing his body up and down more slowly as he came down from his high. Surprise only came after he felt the archer’s lips on his own, and weirdly enough that and a few more thrusts was all it took to push him over the edge as well. 

The kiss muffled most of the soldier’s noises, but Hanzo devoured them eagerly, quite literally sucking them from his lips until both sets of heartbeats returned to normal. 76 kept his arms around the archer for a while longer, only releasing him when he broke the kiss. 

The silence that followed would have been painful for most to endure after that, but neither man commented. Hanzo carefully detached himself from the older man to get to the bathroom. 76 watched, noticing the slight waddle with which the younger moved. “Yep,” he said to no one in particular once he heard the shower running, and flopped back against the futon in contented exhaustion. 

***

When Hanzo returned from his shower, the stranger was asleep. He used his towel to wipe the man down, and covered him with a blanket while he contemplated going through his things. Curiosity was a plague that he was not immune to, and he crouched by the man’s pants to pull the communication device from one of the larger pockets. Of course it required a fingerprint to unlock, and he was not desperate enough for information that he would take advantage of his sleeping body for something so trivial. 

Hanzo set the phone down, but picked it up minutes later to bring it back to the futon where he used the sleeping man’s thumb to unlock it. He spent a few hours reading messages and emails sent to mysterious numbers that were all “unknown” and about a wide variety of criminal activities from Japan to Egypt. 

None of the messages gave off an impression of authority. Whoever he was he was not working for anyone in particular, and did not seem to have a partner. Most of the correspondences had to do with trying to gather intel from various sources, most of which turned up useless from the looks of it. 

76 turned over in his sleep, and Hanzo watched him closely for signs of life. When he began to snore, the archer went through his photos. Most were of documents, no, all were of documents. So they had something in common. No personal life to speak of. 

Hanzo took a photo of the sleeping man with the phone and then did the same with his own. He didn’t bother to put it back where he found it, and instead tossed it aside. There was no way he could be upset about it when he was careless enough to leave it unaccounted for in such an irresponsible manner.

The futon wasn’t large, but he found space tucked against 76’s back where he fell asleep looking at his scars. One in particular appeared to be shaped like Japan.

***

The following morning Hanzo made tea. The stranger preferred coffee. He received tea. 

If the man had noticed that his phone had been tampered with, he didn’t mention it. 

“Why arrows?” he asked.

“Would you like the short explanation?”

A nod.

“I gave up on blades some time ago.”

“No. I meant why something so...obsolete? Why not a sniper rifle? You’re a good shot. You could shoot the wings off a fly.”

There was a slight amount of embarrassment that cracked through his porcelain demeanor when he responded. “I..do not know how to shoot a gun.” Well, he understood the methodology but he was sure there must have been more to it than point and shoot. Although the stranger did make it seem as if it was just that, plain and simple.

“Interesting.”

“Is it?”

“It’s unusual.”

“Can you use a bow?”

“Well...no.”

“I think that is unusual.”

“I could learn pretty fast, though. You could too. Any idiot can shoot a gun.”

Hanzo found himself smiling, tempted to laugh, but instead he just smirked over at the soldier. “That sounds a lot like self incrimination.”

“Hell, you got me there.”

The two of them ended up talking for hours about nothing in particular, neither going into much detail, and there wasn’t a single mention of the future or what would happen after they got out of bed and went their separate ways. It was a comfortable sort of understanding that they were free to be honest with each other with the assurance that they’d never cross paths again in the future. An illegitimate version of anonymity. 

“You said before you had somewhere to be this morning,” the soldier pointed out as he dressed himself.

“A lie.” Hanzo responded, with a simple wave of a hand in dismissal. “I wanted you to go away.” 

“And now?” 76 asked, a smug smirk on his face as though he already knew the answer.

Hanzo wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “I have been waiting for you to leave since I noticed you were still here when I awoke.”

“I can take a hint.” The stranger was more amused than offended, but he didn’t actually get up to leave. “Do I get to know your name?”

“No,” Hanzo responded with the slightest smirk behind his cup of tea.

Once 76 had his things together, he stood to leave, and Hanzo, having manners, did the same. “Would you like to know who I am?” the stranger asked, leaning against the frame of the open hotel room door.

“No.” This time he was at least tempted to respond with yes, but held back.

“Take care of yourself. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Hopefully not anytime soon.” Hanzo said calmly, rubbing at a bruise around one of his wrists with a quick laugh as the Soldier made his exit and replaced his visor.

***

That night Hanzo traveled to the heavily guarded Shimada castle to pay his respects to his deceased brother. What he found out that night changed everything.

His brother, Genji, was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few weeks are going to be busy for me, but hopefully I have the next chapter out by the end of this month. The next chapter will, obviously, take place some time after the events of the animated short "Dragons."


	3. CH3 休戦 [Armistice]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes crazy shit happens. Still bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd because time, and I want to pretend I have some semblance of a schedule.

CH3 休戦 [Armistice]

Almost a year had past since Hanzo was first contacted by his brother. It took three months for him to overcome the denial, and an additional three for him to be able to face his brother again despite the shame that washed over him each time he attempted to make eye contact. It came to a point where he preferred seeing him with his face plate on so he would not have to witness the consequences of his actions and be reminded of his cruelty each time.

Genji had changed so much, yet not at all. Physically he was likely to be more machine than man, spiritually he had more stability than Hanzo ever remembered him having when they were boys, but his personality had not changed at all. He still appeared to be overly engaged in things that didn’t concern him, yet aloof toward matters of grave importance. 

“Hello, Hanzo.” Genji greeted him with a polite bow from his shoulders, the sound of his voice so familiar yet unrecognizable with the jarring sound of the reverb behind it. How much of his vocal chords were left intact, and just how much consisted of artificial replacements? The thought carried him so far away that he wasn’t the least bit concerned about how the cyborg managed to find him. Getting into the small home wasn’t the unusual part since there were no defenses against unwanted intruders besides the locks on the doors and windows--most of which he never bothered to use. Hanzo didn’t have any enemies that could be stopped so easily, so he never saw the need to take such precautions. However, the tiny fishing village he lived in was so far from the nearest major city that he hadn’t seen a new face in weeks.

The disbelief must have rendered him temporarily mute because he could say nothing as he stared at the man before him. His brother. No, Hanzo had severed those ties many years ago. This man was just a machine with the memories of someone who he once loved dearly. He wanted to believe all of those feelings had been buried so deeply that they would never see the light of day again, but his actions lately said otherwise.

Hanzo could not recall his last full night of sleep, and the times he was able to get rest were preceded by the consumption of incredible amounts of alcohol. He was a mess. His hair and beard had grown almost to the point where he appeared wild and untamed, and he felt more wolf than dragon within him.

Genji was in the part of the house that had become a makeshift kitchen as all it had at the moment was a rice cooker, hot plate, and kettle for tea. “It is good to see you again, brother.” Genji said, likely urging some sort of response from the archer.

The shock of their first meeting was no longer present this time. All he wanted to do was apologize profusely or weep. He wasn’t sure which urge was stronger so he remained silent and still. 

“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.” Genji laughed. Even with his new voice, Hanzo could tell the laugh was forced. He was attempting to lighten the mood as he used to do. It was then he understood that it must have been much more difficult for Genji to face him after what he’d done, but there he was thinking only of his own feelings. He was undeserving of any of it.

“How can you even stand to look at me?” It was the first and only thing Hanzo could get out before he broke down. 

“Hanzo..” Genji could only watch as his brother fell to his knees. As he moved toward him he noticed just how full the small space was with empty bottles of sake scattered over the tatami mats. On his way to him, his foot clinked against one of the bottles which caused Hanzo to look up and move away--he was ashamed. 

Despite his brother’s persistence, Hanzo refused to remove his hands from his face. “Leave me!”

Genji stopped, hands resting on his brother’s shoulders as he tried to look at him. “Listen to me, Hanzo. When I first saw you, I did not plan on attacking you. I had spent such a long time believing I had forgiven you that when I saw you there, praying,” Like a hypocrite, he wanted to add, but only continued after a pause. “...I wanted you dead. I wanted to show you what it would feel like for your only brother to chose to live in a world without you. You chose this, Hanzo. You chose loneliness over me, and for what? Duty? Honor?”

Being lectured wasn’t a new feeling, not at all. It reminded him of the talks he would have with his father. One-sided, unsatisfying, yet intensely thought provoking. Hanzo looked at his brother with tear-filled eyes. All of those things were true, and he had absolutely no right to pretend otherwise. “I was a fool.” he whispered, his shoulders trembling just from the effort it took to keep himself composed enough to speak. “They told me if I did not do it, then others would. Your death was inevitable, and all I could do was watch it happen or do it myself. It was foolish of me to think the situation was so black and white.” It was meant as an explanation rather than an excuse, but at the end of the day nothing could justify spilling the blood of your own kin.

“I know, Hanzo.” Genji had done the research as he was sure Hanzo did as well when he discovered so long ago what they were planning on doing to his brother.

“I am sorry.” He repeated, or was that the first time he had apologized? Hanzo wasn’t sure, but he allowed the words to linger in the air as if they would slowly penetrate into Genji’s armor and make everything right again. 

“I know you are, and I have forgiven you. Not because you deserve it, but because I do.” Genji responded carefully, hands still resting against his brother’s shoulders as he waited for him to gather himself again. “I am not sure you deserve to know that, but it is the truth.”

Hanzo was rarely this emotional about anything, and the only other time something like this had happened was when he became overwhelmed by his training. There were times when he was forced to do certain things that would cause his entire being to fight against him. The first time he was ordered to take a life he returned to his younger brother in a similar state. Part of him had been glad this entire time that Genji had died without knowing the weight that could put on a man, but how true was that now?

Genji let out a sigh, catching Hanzo’s attention once again. “We can continue this another time, I’m afraid. This is not the reason I came to you. I need your help.” 

The archer seemed confused, but didn’t speak. Instead he kept silent so he could listen. What Genji said next would change his life forever.

“I need you to join Overwatch. Just for a time. We need a tactician and someone with experience that can--”

“Overwhat?” Hanzo interrupted, his expression still sad, but full of confusion as well.

It was Genji’s turn to wipe his hand over his face, and he shook his head in disbelief when it dawned on him that it was possible his brother was drunk. His sense of smell was not what it used to be when half of his olfactory receptors were now synthetic. Another sigh and the cyborg was shaking his head. 

“Come with me. I cannot bring you to them in this state.” Genji decided. Their talk was short lived but he had said what he needed to say, and they could go from there. As terrible as it may have been, Hanzo’s guilt was easy to exploit and would give him an extremely valuable bargaining chip. In any case, he couldn’t leave him alone like this with a good conscience. Being around good people would be beneficial to him. His master’s teachings taught him that everyone and everything is capable of change, given the opportunity. 

He called in transport, and when he was sure someone was on the way he set his focus back to his brother who watched on as though he were watching his life through another’s eyes. Genji replaced his face plate and observed him quietly with what could only have been pity.

“Who have you called?” Hanzo asked, reaching behind him for his bow.

“Put that away. It is fine, brother. I am going to help you, and in turn I need you to help me.”

***

When Genji suggested they temporarily consider his brother for a mission in which he would be particularly helpful, the team seemed to agree that it could work. Their numbers immediately following the recall were too few and they were desperate. Even his master had pointed out that it could be a way for them to heal from the wounds of their pasts. 

Now, however, he and Hanzo were barely on the Watchpoint grounds when Winston, Tracer, and Zenyatta were there voicing their concerns in hushed voices while Hanzo stood a good distance away from the group of strangers. 

His brother had spent much of their travel time sobering him up, lecturing him. How the hell had the tables turned so fast? It seemed like just a short time ago he was the one trying to talk sense into his brother who just could not stop himself from sneaking out to clubs in the middle of the night and returning home a mess in the morning. Now he was the embarrassment. Even so, he imagined he must have had something none of the rest of them did or else they would not come to him, of all people, for assistance. 

When the group had concluded their silent discussion, Hanzo had half expected them to send him back to wherever he came from, but the large ape offered him an unusually cheerful smile and the slight woman followed suit. She offered what he assumed to be words of welcome in a chirpy voice, but her accent was difficult to understand when he was so used to hearing Japanese.

Genji nudged him from behind, and he assumed he was meant to follow them inside. 

The tour was quick, but he assumed it was because they were not interested in showing a stranger more of their base than necessary, which made sense. They showed him to the area where he would be living for the time being, but ended the tour in front of a medical examination room. Hanzo looked to Genji for an explanation because all he managed to catch was something about a doctor named Ziegler. 

“The doctor is just going to give you a physical examination to verify that you are in good health. Please cooperate, onii-san.” Genji said softly in Japanese, and Hanzo felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably at hearing his brother call him that. If he had done so deliberately to gain the archer’s cooperation, it had absolutely worked. As stone-faced as ever, he stepped into the room, greeted by the woman who must have been the medic. 

“Hello, Mr. Shimada. I’m Angela and I’ll just be taking your vitals and asking you a few questions.” Her voice was gentle yet stern, and she shut the door so just the two of them were alone. “Do you speak English? I can have Athena run her translation pro-”

“English is fine.” Hanzo responded, arms folded over his chest.

“Very well, this shouldn’t take too much of your time.”

***

How a woman could tell such a lie beyond him. While the physical didn’t take more than twenty minutes, the following time she spent going over the results of his tests turned into nearly an hour of lecturing on his drinking. He stopped listening when she brought up his liver function tests and alcohol withdrawal being a serious thing. Hanzo immediately dismissed everything she said until she placed a bottle of tablets into his hand and instructed him to begin using them as directed on the label when the symptoms caught up with him.

“But in the meanwhile, I expect you to avoid drinking at least until your body’s natural detoxification process is complete. Is that understood?”

“Understood.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled slightly and clasped her hands together in satisfaction before bowing. The doctor remained in the room while Hanzo left, expecting to be left to his own devices for at least a few hours so he could rest. Unfortunately he was greeted by a man who looked as though he stepped right out of a Western. 

“Howdy.”

Hanzo blinked, looking around in confusion. This had to be some sort of joke. Did Genji bring him to some sort of rehabilitation facility filled with strange confused men? 

“You must be Hanzo.” The cowboy removed his hat and placed it against his chest as he bowed his head a bit and grinned. It was genuinely kind, and filled him with uneasiness.

“Yes, I was just returning to my quarters. If you do not mind.” The archer walked away quickly, but the man in the hat called after him.

“That ain’t the way, sweetheart.” 

Hanzo turned around fluidly and walked past him in the opposite direction.

“Looks like you’re in luck. I’m headin’ that way now.”

Luck was not the word the archer had in mind, but he walked alongside the other man in silence. It must have been awkward for him because not even a minute of silence had past when he heard the man whistling. Under one of his arms was a box, but his other arm was hidden beneath a ridiculous looking red garment that resembled a cape. The cowboy must have noticed him looking because he was grinning by the time Hanzo’s attention was on his face again.

“See something you like?”

He turned away to redirect his gaze. Since he wasn’t in the mood for conversation, Hanzo simply ignored the man until he was in front of the door to his room. There wasn’t much on his mind as far as expectations went, and he had been living modestly for the past few years so as long as there was a bed and a toilet he didn’t imagine he would have any complaints.

There was no lock on the door from the outside, and it slid open with the press of a button. The man beside him took the box from under his arm to offer it to Hanzo. “Probably shoulda mentioned this before, but these are for you. Just some towels and sheets for the bed, I think.” he explained from the doorway, making a point not to step inside. 

Hanzo was glad to know the overly friendly man respected personal space. “Thank you.” The archer set the box down on the bare mattress and looked around the room curiously, pausing when he saw his reflection. His hands touched his face, feeling along the full beard he had grown, and hardly recognizing himself. 

“Should be a shaving kit in there, too. If you need anything else just let me know, partner.” The man offered a smile and a wave before leaving.

His reflection watched him for a while longer until he turned away to pull open the box. On top of all the supplies was a ripped bit of paper that had the name McCree and a phone number. Somehow he imagined that this place didn’t have room service and this McCree was the closest he would get. Perhaps he should have tipped him.

Hanzo entered the number into his phone and sent a quick thank you message, and in the blink of an eye was responded to with smiling and winking emoji. He set his phone down on the tiny bedside table before he began to unpack the things in the box. It was the kind of mindless task that could keep his mind busy enough to avoid the lingering remains of a hangover, and the whirlwind of a situation that he found himself in. 

Somewhere between being severely curious and completely apathetic about where he was and why he was there, Hanzo managed to stock the bathroom while leaving the bedsheets in the box. He allowed himself the pleasure of a hot shower, and trimmed his beard until he was able to recognize himself again. Although his hair was still overgrown it was only by a few inches and he could still tie it out of the way easily enough.

He slept naked on the undressed mattress for only a few hours when he was woken up by the sound of footsteps approaching his door. Hanzo sat up swiftly and went to the door, standing just to the side silently until he heard a man clear his throat. It was Genji. 

“Hanzo,” he said quietly as though he was testing to see whether his brother was awake. 

“I am here.” 

“I have some things for you…” Genji’s voice trailed off as though he had more to say, but didn’t speak until the door cracked open just slightly. “...and I was hoping we could talk.” 

Hanzo stepped aside to allow the cyborg entry, not at all bashful about his lack of clothing. If anything Genji seemed to be more troubled by it than he was.

“There are clothes in the closet. They had very little time to prepare the room for you, but I know how particular you are about your clothing.” Genji mentioned, an indirect way of telling his brother to cover himself. 

Hanzo turned away to open the closet and indeed there were a variety of colors to choose from, but for now he settled with a patterned robe that was similar enough to a yukata to satisfy him for now. “You wanted to speak with me?” he asked, turning to Genji as he tied the front of his robe closed. 

“I know you must have a great many questions for me about all of this. About this place.” he started, and revealed he was carrying Storm Bow behind him. Hanzo took his weapon and set it down close to the head of his bed while he allowed his estranged brother to speak. 

Genji explained to his brother the events that unfolded following their fight. How he nearly died, how he was pieced together, how he joined Overwatch but left to seek out inner peace. Hanzo listened carefully, not once interrupting him to ask questions. Instead he attempted to recall what he had been doing all that time he believed Genji to be dead. Once his brother had gone into explaining the purpose of Overwatch he recalled hearing about the organization more than a few times in the past, but nothing recently. It made sense with what he was being told about the team disbanding and then issuing a recall in secrecy. 

It all seemed important to Genji, so he held back any comments about how naive their motives were, and continued to listen. With good came evil, and Talon appeared to be the dark counterpart to Overwatch from his understanding, which was why he was here. Hanzo was familiar with Talon. Well, familiar in the sense that you are familiar with neighbors that you see and greet but never interact with. Genji thought he could help, and so that is why he decided to reveal himself at that moment. It wasn’t to make peace or even to take revenge. It was something so selfless that Hanzo was unsure of what to make of it.

“We need you for a mission that will help us eliminate Talon from the equation completely. I know you do not have much incentive to risk your life for a cause you do not fully support or understand, but if…” Genji paused, removing his faceplate to look directly at his brother. “If you have any love in your heart for me at all, Hanzo, you will help us.”

Hanzo was silent, and Genji knew that meant he was thinking. His brother had never been the type to make decisions lightly, so Genji decided to give him some time and space to think things over. 

“Dinner is at 8, and training begins tomorrow morning at 7.” Genji said on his way out, placing an external drive on the empty desk in Hanzo’s room. 

The sound of the door closing jarred him from his thoughts. There wasn’t much to consider, actually. During his traveling he had very little purpose. Hanzo took mercenary work wherever he could, and strangely enough outside of Japan no one cared that he had stepped down from one of the most powerful crime families in his country. He didn’t particularly enjoy killing, but it was a good way to make money, and he was good at it. Furthermore his targets were never innocent men, so they all weighed on him less heavily than Genji had. 

Genji. He was being played by his own brother. Hanzo knew he was being manipulated, but at least now he understood to what ends. The words that the cyborg had used against him echoed in his head several more times. Onii-san. It brought back a time he thought he had long forgotten, but clearly it was still there--hiding amongst all of the other memories he had locked away.

So he was doing this. If it would help Genji, he was going to do his best.

Hanzo walked to the desk and picked up the flash drive, turning it around in his hand before picking up his phone to send a message to the cowboy from earlier. “Come here when you are free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, beta-read, and less crappy than this one, and it's coming soon. I promise.


	4. CH4 革命 [Revolution]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome packages.

CH4 革命 [Revolution]

 

“You rang?” McCree grinned as he leaned against the frame of the automated door. “You sure clean up nice.”

Part of Hanzo wished to see the door close on him just to witness the cowboy’s reaction, but he simply stepped aside and gestured for the man to enter. “I require assistance.” Hanzo held up the flash drive between two fingers as he approached the large monitor hovering above his desk. He admittedly wasn’t the most tech savvy, and he would rather ask for help than waste time that was better spent being productive.

“Aw, and here I thought you called me back so soon because you missed me.” The dramatic frown McCree gave caused Hanzo to roll his eyes.

“I cannot find the USB port and I am not familiar with this operating system.” Or any operating system for that matter. Hanzo refrained from mentioning that wireless drives were more straightforward, but he wasn’t sure if the ancient monitor in his room was powered by something compatible with anything newer than a touch screen mobile phone.

“You got it, darlin, just gimme a sec.” 

“Please do not.”

“What?”

“Call me darling, or any other term of endearment.” 

“Yeah? It ain’t a Japanese thing, right? ‘Cause your brother don’t seem to mind none.”

“Excuse me?” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed, but the cowboy just seemed to laugh it off as though the possible meaning behind his words was purely in his imagination. 

“Ah, here we go.” McCree chimed in, deliberately changing the subject. He tapped a spot behind the monitor and stuck the drive in. “These older models can be tricky to navigate. Say, how old are you exactly?”

An organization like Overwatch was likely to have intel on just about everyone, which was why it must have been so easy for Genji to locate him when he needed to. Surely McCree knew his age, but this must have been some ploy at initiating small talk. The cowboy either thought him stupid, or was playing the fool himself. “Show me how to locate the files on that drive.” he prompted sternly, not even entertaining the notion that he might be interested in answering McCree’s question.

The cowboy took his time so Hanzo could follow, and when the file was open McCree opened up the first PDF before standing. “Looks like a standard-issue welcome package.”

“Come again?”

“All the new recruits used to get one of these. It’s got your agent number, passwords, and a step-by-step on how to navigate….everything.” McCree opened another pdf. “This is a map of the base.” He pointed at the screen, smirking Hanzo’s way. “This is my room, if you have nightmares or get lonely at night.” 

Not a tick passed as Hanzo lifted his hand to strike the other man, but stopped just before making contact with his face. “You are disgusting.”

“You’re welcome, darlin.” he chuckled, shooting finger guns at Hanzo before ducking away with agility the archer didn’t think the man would possess. A wise choice. “And one more thing,” he added on his way out the door. “Welcome to the team.”

****

Once Hanzo was comfortable enough using the computer in his room, he passed the time looking into the personnel files for the members of Overwatch, starting with the oldest. The original team was made up of people he had never heard of before. Only one was immediately recognizable: the doctor who had examined him earlier. She looked as though she hadn’t aged a day. 

Another founding member, the leader, had the most piercing blue eyes he’d ever seen. Something about him was striking, but Hanzo couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Some of the files were documents of peacekeeping missions, and others were blacked out and classified. There was a folder titled Blackwatch that was password-protected, and Hanzo found himself curious. He later on went on to read through the detailed profiles and documents tagged with his brother’s agent identification number. There was nothing in there to discredit anything that was said to him earlier, and a whole lot more to underline all the good he had done. The two of them were so different…

Hanzo scrolled past a photo of Genji and McCree standing side by side, the cowboy’s arm draped casually across the back of the cyborg’s shoulders. He instantly closed the window and clicked his tongue in dismissal. Whether there was something going on between the two of them or not was none of his business, and he certainly did not care one way or the other.

He found himself looking into McCree’s file next, rolling his eyes whenever he read about any honors he was given. A man like that hardly seemed the type to be deserving of praise, but he continued to scroll through, going back in time the further he went. Perhaps there was a time when he was more tactful than he currently was.

Trying to set a good first impression was one thing, but immediately flirting with a stranger crossed a line that Hanzo hadn’t expected anyone in the watchpoint to cross. At least not so soon after his arrival. Although he hadn’t met many of the base’s inhabitants he supposed it was fathomable that someone new might earn that sort of behavior, but that didn’t mean he approved.

His eyes settled on a report about the cowboy being brought in from Blackwatch at a young age. Before that he was part of a small gang operating out of New Mexico. Hanzo read on curiously to find that he had been recruited directly from the gang to avoid spending the rest of his life behind bars. There was also a video file, which he played, depicting McCree as a teenager hitting six practice targets in the head in quick succession. Apparently he wasn’t as inept as he appeared to be.

A knock at the door distracted him, and he powered off the monitor quickly to see who it was.

“I am sorry to disturb you, but you did not come to dinner.” Genji said softly, head tilting to one side as he examined his brother’s appearance. 

“What is it?” he asked, glancing down at the container in the cyborg’s hands. 

“You look well.” Genji said simply, placing the container onto Hanzo’s desk. He seemed to move so fluidly between the door and the table that the archer hardly noticed the subtle intrusion. “Compared to how I found you.”

Hanzo folded his arms over his chest, wanting to say something, anything, but it had always been hard for him to initiate any kind of heart-to-heart. Instead he found himself making small talk. “Thank you. This place is not so bad.”

Genji’s laugh had not changed. “Does this mean you will stay?”

“Yes.” Hanzo sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Just know that there is a fine line between emotional manipulation and blackmail.”

“Nothing gets past you, onii-chan.” Genji replied as he shut the door behind him, and the tension in the room seemed to increase exponentially. 

Hanzo took a step back, instinctively reaching behind him with one hand the way he would if he needed to draw an arrow from his quivver. “I cannot help you if you kill me.” he said with as much calm in his voice as he could manage. “Although I would deserve it.”

“I..” Genji stopped, looking from right to left as though he was just now aware of how much it seemed like he’d intentionally cornered his brother. “I am not here to torture you, Hanzo.”

“Then why are you here?” The cyborg could have easily waited on Hanzo’s answer until morning.

“I have missed you,” he replied. Genji’s words were more a statement of fact than an explanation. The robotic tone of his voice must have made it difficult for Hanzo to read him, and he blamed himself for that.

Hanzo’s expression, on the other hand, left little to the imagination. The stone-faced older brother had dropped his guard allowing Genji to approach him and put his arms around the archer. The embrace was just as startling as the cyborg’s confession, but Hanzo’s arms circled around his brother without hesitation. Despite the coldness of Genji’s armor, he held onto him tightly for several minutes.

Whatever his exterior looked like, inside was his brother. He wasn’t sure whether he had felt or heard Genji’s heartbeat against his chest, but it seemed to be in sync with his own. 

***

Later that night Hanzo found himself craving a drink. He expected to last much longer than this without having cravings, but they were enough to keep him up. His hands blindly felt around for his phone, looking first at the last message he sent to McCree, and let out an annoyed grunt before remembering something.

Those nights ago he had taken a picture of that stranger sleeping. Hanzo pulled up the photo for no reason in particular and noticed there were additional photos that he was absolutely sure he hadn’t taken. 

The first was of the old soldier, face plate and visor off, naked. Exactly how he remembered him that night. Hanzo laughed softly to himself when the following picture was of himself asleep alone on the futon as the man had apparently gotten to his phone while he slept. The sound of his own laughter was refreshing. Not enough to sooth away the itch he was feeling for some high quality sake, but enough to settle his mind a bit more.

Hanzo fell asleep studying the photo of the stranger, his blue eyes and white hair strangely comforting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have finals in the coming week but after that I should be updating more regularly. I haven't forgotten about this and I plan to finish it because the Han76 tag needs more love.


	5. CH5 爆発 [Explosion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is a mess following the recall. Everyone has baggage, especially the former agents.

CH5 爆発 [Explosion]

The mission briefing was larger scale than originally anticipated. There were familiar faces along with the new, but it was still easy to feel out of place. After years of working alone the thought of operating as part of a team may have been a little overwhelming, but he was willing to do what he could to help with the cause. 

There was very little mingling before the meeting began, and understandably there may have been some bad blood between certain people if the files he spent the previous night studying were accurate. After all, there were those who had abandoned the organization before it had come crumbling down, and those who were believed to be dead but never contacted anyone to let them know otherwise. That is, until the recall. Then suddenly everyone was interested. This left an uncomfortable amount of space for one of them being a mole. Which was why he was there.

Jack folded his arms over his chest, keeping his identity to himself for the moment, visor on his face along with several others who opted to do the same. The only one in the room who knew his true identity was Angela. He had contacted her when he caught wind of the recall and she had easily agreed to keep his secret until the timing was right for him to admit otherwise. Even then, he had spent hours trying to convince her that it wasn’t a joke, and hours more apologizing for it.

Another familiar face entered the conference room that caused the hairs on the back of Jack’s arms to stand up. He made eye contact with the archer through his visor, but the other man offered him nothing more than a smirk as the meeting officially began with Winston introducing himself as the new head of Overwatch. His introduction was long winded and full off interrupted thanks and appreciation for everyone who answered the call, and Lena was right at his side throughout the initial address. He finished by saying that everything that happened in the room would stay in the room which was why everyone had been stripped of any electronic or recording device. Athena and Zenyatta were not be permitted to be there for similar reasons.

“Now, to establish trust, something that we need to have at the core of every team, I’m going to ask that you all remove your masks, facial coverings, or...hats, and introduce yourself.” Winston specifically looked at McCree.

There was complete silence and no one was overly eager to comply. Hanzo took it upon himself to remove the cowboy’s hat as he took a seat at the table and then his eyes went to the others to see what they would do. 

One by one faces were revealed and names were spoken. Satya Vaswani, former light architect of the notorious Vishkar Corporation. Lucio Correia dos Santos, part time DJ, full time freedom fighter. Jesse McCree, BAMF. Genji Shimada, no introduction necessary. Hanzo Shimada, former head of the Shimada clan. At which point everyone looked toward the archer in disbelief and then to Genji soon after. There were silent whispers between people, but nothing compared to the old woman who revealed herself from a blue and black mask to be Ana Amari. 

Hanzo could have sworn he heard someone slam a fist down against the table in objection, maybe, or just pure astonishment. He had no connections to these people so it mattered very little to him, but at the very least it seemed to be passed over quite quickly that he was a brother-slaying crime lord for a good number of years.

The new introductions continued. Lena Oxton, Tracer. Angela Ziegler, Mercy. She appeared to be the most calm about all of this for some reason, Hanzo would keep his eyes on her for the duration of the meeting. Jack Morrison, former strike commander of Overwatch. It was at this point Hanzo looked away from the medic as several people stood in disbelief when he removed his face plate. 

Voices were raised, identities were questioned, and several people threatened to leave as Hanzo lowered his gaze to avoid the oncoming headache. A drink would have been thoroughly satisfying right now. McCree, seated right beside him on one side due to no fault of his own was one of those people fussing loudly about the identities of two others in the room. Specifically the Amari woman and the soldier. Hanzo rubbed his temples and Genji sat to his other side, resting a hand on his brother’s leg to catch his attention.

“Are you alright?” Genji’s voice was quiet amidst the arguing going on around them, but audible only to Hanzo due to their close proximity.

“I am fine. This is a mess.” he responded in Japanese, gesturing to the room full of people. A few of them which hadn’t had the chance to introduce themselves yet. Genji nodded in response but did not answer as though he knew what was coming.

“Alright this isn’t working out the way we planned..” Winston started, but his voice was too soft for anyone to actually regard. A louder and more clear sound managed to catch everyone’s attention when the scientist cleared his throat and barreled out a deep, “excuse me!”

The silence lasted only a moment but he took that moment and used it to his advantage, Tracer by his side and visibly puzzled by either what he was about to say or the situation in general. “Go ‘head, Winston, you invited the lot of us here, you can ‘ave the floor.”

“I understand that this meeting was going to come with very serious baggage, and I’m afraid this isn’t the last of it. We have recently come across information that suggests one of Overwatch’s founding members is working with Talon. Gabriel Reyes. Furthermore one of their most lethal assassins is the wife of another former agent by the name of Gérard Lacroix.” 

There were a couple gasps and astonished faces along with a few puzzled glances. Hanzo, on the other hand, appeared completely indifferent. Winston continued.

“This situation is long and convoluted, and will take some time for us to figure out what we do from here. Now, I want to make this clear to each one of you. You would not be here if I did not trust you, or if someone I trust dearly didn’t vouch for you. We all have had our secrets, but I want us to work together again because believe me when I say that people are in danger. All of us are targets, but more so the people of this world are in terrible danger if the intel that we have on Talon is correct. They have plans to kill millions of people and in so doing, create an omnic crisis the likes of which are borderline unfathomable. So, I beg you all, see reason above all else. We have a job to do.”

Tracer cleared her throat as if to remind Winston that there was a point to his speaking.

“I am going to motion that we suspend this meeting for today and resume in two days time. In the meanwhile no one is to leave the base or make contact with anyone who is not currently present. I know it’s short notice but I ask that you talk to each other, catch up, clear the air, hug it out, and do whatever you need to do to get your heads back in the game. The situation out there is dire, and I’ll need each of you at your best.”

Again Lena looked at Winston and coughed softly to get him back on track.

“Right. The mess hall will remain open, each of you will have access to the combat facilities and practice ranges. Get to know one another if you don’t already. This will be your new family, and the new Overwatch.”

Once Winston had finished speaking one person began to applaud, another joined in and while the applause was starting to grow it stopped abruptly when McCree accused the medic of hiding all of this information from him. 

More loud voices followed and a tall woman with a similar eye tattoo as the old woman stepped between the cowboy and Mercy. Apparently she had been in the dark as well until her mother reached out to her not so long ago.

Hanzo could hear the beginnings of another argument with the very same old woman in question fussing with a loud German man about the age of one of the new recruits. The archer folded his arms over his chest and sighed. This place was a circus and he wanted out.

His brother must have sensed his annoyance because he turned to Hanzo. “It does not appear that we will be accomplishing much today. Let me show you the practice range.” 

It sounded like an excuse to leave the room, and he would take it. As much as he wanted to be annoyed that all of this was a waste of time if they would not be able to accomplish anything, he could completely understand where many of them were coming from. After all, he had just recently been in the similar situation of not being aware that his own brother was alive. 

On their way out Hanzo passed by the soldier who, even in the midst of an accusatory conversation, found time to watch the archer walk across the room and exit. Genji must have observed because as soon as they were out of the conference room he glanced at his brother expectantly, awaiting any sort of explanation. When nothing came he was forced to be the one to bring it up.

“Do you know that man?” Genji asked softly.

“Why do you ask?” Hanzo responded in Japanese, looking around as they entered a separate building. 

“My mistake. It seemed you two recognized one another.” Genji was ready to apologize for the assumption when his brother spoke again.

“Perhaps.”

“Hanzo.” Genji said, sighing.

“Is there a problem, brother?”

“You have not changed at all.” Genji said finally, allowing himself to laugh. Getting information out of his older brother could be agonizing, and he was not going to go down that road any time soon.

“Are you and the cowboy seeing each other?” Hanzo asked, returning to Japanese again although it was clear Genji wanted him to speak English. 

“What? Jesse?” Genji laughed, shaking his head but his brother’s face remained serious. “Why? Did he say something to you? Does he seem like my type, Hanzo?”

“We both know you do not have a type, brother.”

“Ah, Hanzo. I have missed you.” Genji responded while draping an arm around his brother’s shoulder as they entered an open area with target bots at various distances away, some moving and others stationary. 

Hanzo observed it all silently but did not forget that Genji left his question unanswered.

 

***

By lunchtime Hanzo had become familiar enough with the training grounds that Genji didn’t mind leaving him behind to see about other business. Hanzo stayed behind to take his alcohol cravings out on the practice bots. The grip on his bow was stronger than necessary and his accuracy was not as consistent as usual.   
His relationship with Genji had only improved superficially, and although their love for each other was in a delicate state it was still there. There was still so much they would have to get used to all over again, but Hanzo was trying.

He bit his lip when he ran through a mental list of people that might be able to find him a drink. The medic, Dr. Ziegler, would not be too keen on that. His brother would be just as opposed to the idea. He didn’t know the others well enough to ask, and the cowboy.. He wasn’t that desperate.

As if the devil himself heard his name, Jesse McCree approached him as he stood in place and fired arrows to different targets around him. “Hey there, partner.” Came the overly friendly voice, followed by a low whistle. “Mighty good eye you got there.” He commented, continuously stepping out of the way each time Hanzo moved to line up a new shot.

For at least a brief moment, Hanzo gave serious thought to the repercussions of shooting one of his arrows at the man. Naturally his logical mind would not allow him to do something so selfish for momentary amusement, but the thought alone would satisfy him for now. “Have you come to join me, or simply get in my way?” 

“Join you? Is that an invitation, darlin?”

Hanzo cringed at the word and turned away from the man to continue his routine. “Do as you please.”

McCree removed his gun from its holster and shot down at least four of the practice bots in the span of just a couple seconds, each of them headshots. He slid his gun back into its place and grinned over at the other man. “Not bad, right?” he asked, already knowing the answer but still choosing to show off. 

“Just because you are worthy of praise does not mean I am obligated to give it.” Hanzo walked away, making his way around to pick up the arrows he could get to, but stopped when the gunslinger’s spurred boots tapped behind him. “Why are you following me?”

“Suspicion mostly, but also you ain’t bad to look at.” 

“Your honesty is touching. What is there to be suspicious of?”

“No offense, darlin, but you’re a known associate--no, leader-- of a criminal organization. Forgive me if I’ve got some trust issues. ‘Sides, you’re as pretty as a picture, and based on personal experience you’re likely to be up to no good.”

The man’s answer was even more honest than Hanzo had expected, but he was still offended enough to turn to him. “Who are you to speak to me of my past? Were you not part of a gang yourself, or has that been so long ago that you’ve forgotten?”

Jesse took a step back, removing his hat from his head to place it over his heart as though he’d been shot. “That’s old news, I’m a changed man. Mostly.”

“Then you realize that people are capable of change.”

“Mostly,” he repeated again, replacing his hat on his head. “Still gonna keep an eye on you, darlin. For one reason or another.” The cowboy smiled, and it was charming as all get out, but Hanzo’s glare did not fall until the other man walked away leaving the archer alone to resume picking up his arrows.

***

The next couple days were a struggle. Hanzo was not one for crowds but the base was full of agents due to the lock down from the adjourned meeting. It became impossible to find somewhere to be that wasn’t always occupied by someone else. 

One of the buildings of the base had a large antenna, and Hanzo climbed up onto it to look around at the scenery. Genji joined him with ease some minutes later, wanting to check on his brother. 

The temptation to ask whether he had made friends was there, but he decided not to break the silence between them in case Hanzo was contemplating mediation. Genji sat quietly, closing his eyes to join Hanzo in silent meditation. 

Just Genji’s presence there made meditation impossible. Hanzo had a handful of questions to ask but none of them about the mission they would be working toward soon. He wanted to know about Genji’s life. What he had been doing, who he met, and whether or not they had stories to compare. Before Hanzo even had the chance to say anything, Genji got up silently and took his leave. Rather than climbing down, the cyborg leapt off of the edge but landed on the ground without a sound before walking toward the main building of the Gibraltar base. 

Again, Hanzo’s eyes closed, but just for a moment. From the direction Genji was heading, another man was coming toward the antenna tower. The soldier, unlike his brother, used the ladder to get to the top, taking a seat beside Hanzo quietly. The sound of the older man catching his breath was quiet compared to the continuous whistle of wind. 

“Been meaning to talk to you since the meeting.” Jack spoke first, removing his visor and face plate. 

“About the mission?” 

“Not exactly..”

“What is it?” Hanzo had an idea what this was about. He supposed it made sense to address the elephant in the room if they were to be working together after this. 

“Back in Hanamura, what happened. I didn’t really consider the possibility of seeing you again.”

“Likewise.”

“Didn’t recognize who you were, but I should have known, you know?” Jack gestured to his own arm where Hanzo’s tattoo would have been if it had been on his body instead. 

“It is several months too late for regret now.” Hanzo chuckled, leaning his weight back onto his arms propped up behind him. 

“There’s no regret. Hell, I’d do it again now.” Jack laughed, but the archer grew silent to glance over at him, contemplating. “I’m joking.”

“No, you are not.” Hanzo grinned, looking out into the distance again. He was flattered, and considering it. The urge to drink had been persistent, but 76 could provide a potential distraction--from his cravings but also, unfortunately, from the mission. Naturally, he’d have to consider it thoroughly. 

“Have you told anyone?” As Jack asked his eyes followed Hanzo’s to look to the horizon.

“No.”

“Ashamed?”

“No.” Hanzo laughed again, shaking his head slowly. “I am ashamed of a great many things I have done, but that is not one of them.” At his age discussing sexual history with anyone didn’t seem appropriate, and furthermore he was not one for conversation to begin with. Oddly enough, they happened easily with Jack.

“I can imagine. I’ve read your file. Truthfully, I’m a little shocked you’re here.”

“As am I.” Hanzo admitted, his smile reverting to his usual stern expression.

Jack could see that there was a lot on the man’s mind, and didn’t feel comfortable asking about it. Instead he leaned toward Hanzo, pausing centimeters from his face to give him the opportunity to stop him, but he didn’t. Jack kissed him slowly, still half expecting to be pushed away, but instead Hanzo rested a hand on the soldier’s shoulder.

Jack was actually the one to pull away, and the expression he gave Hanzo spoke volumes to the archer without a word. Still, he gave the older man the opportunity to speak. 

“Back in Hanamura you wouldn’t let me.” Jack pointed out.

“We were strangers then.” Hanzo replied, and the hand on Jack’s shoulder moved to the side of his neck.

“And now?” His kisses slowly traveled along the archer’s throat.

“I know exactly who you are, Mr. Jack Morrison.” Hanzo teased, gently pushing the older man away when his mouth threatened to go further. 

“You think you know me just because you’ve read a list of my accomplishments?”

“No. I know I know you because I also read of your failures as a leader. I know the way you fight. I know the way you make love--”

“Jesus, Hanzo.” 76 rubbed at his face as he chuckled softly.

“What is it?”

“The way you speak.”

“What about it?”

“It’s a bit…” Jack started, searching for the right word.

“Formal?”

“Intense.”

“I see.” In that moment Hanzo appeared to be thoughtful, his features not hiding the fact that he was contemplating something deeply. 

“I should be used to it by now, but--”

“I know the way you fuck.”   
“Jesus Christ, Hanzo.” Again, he rubbed his face. “I’m gonna need you to consider the effect your words have on people.” What may have sounded like the beginnings of a lecture carried the weight of a scandalous confession.

A familiar voice from below called up to the soldier, interrupting him from his train of thought. He looked down to a waving woman of a similar age. “Jack, come join me for tea.”

76 looked to Hanzo before starting down the ladder. “We’ll continue this conversation later.” 

Hanzo nodded, his expression smug until the older man was out of sight. At which point he laid back to watch the sky and pray that the strong wind would rid him of all his peripheral troubles. The most pressing being how much he wanted a drink. He was almost shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slow now, but the actual plot will pick up soon. I promise.


	6. CH6 崩壊 [Collapse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mission briefing on the next day, the newly reformed Overwatch team finds ways to keep busy and let off steam.

**CH6 崩壊 [Collapse]**

Later in the day, probably hours before dinner was ready, Hanzo was passing through the courtyards when he caught sight of a crowd of people forming a circle around something that he couldn’t make out. When he approached it became clear that there was a pair fighting in the center. Based on the location, analyzing stares, and muted cheers for either party Hanzo figured they were sparring. 

“No man his age should be able to fight like that,” Came a heavily accented voice from close by. 

Hanzo situated himself beside the older Egyptian woman and the one who he learned just earlier was her daughter. His eyes were so focused on the movements of each fighter that he did not immediately realize that the person 76 was tossing around like a bean bag was the cowboy. Amusement ruined his otherwise neutral expression as his arms folded over his chest to watch on.

Individually both parties had good technique when it came to hand-to-hand combat from the looks of it. McCree, though, was more loose and unpredictable with what he threw at 76, and how he engaged him. Despite being predictable and a bit stiff in his movements, the older man had an impressive reaction time and enough strength to make tossing McCree a few feet away look effortless.

After a failed attempt at putting 76 in a hold, McCree ended up thrown to the opposite side of the makeshift sparring area where Hanzo was standing. They made eye contact for a moment before the cowboy winked at him and the archer looked away, specifically at 76. 

As if to impress him, McCree got to his feet again despite several voices telling him not to bother because it would be an unfair fight against him. 

“I don’t much care how jacked he is on top secret government shit. I can take him down.”

It felt like McCree was speaking directly to him, so Hanzo eyed the man like he had lost his mind. He reached out to grab the cowboy’s shoulder once he stood and shook his head. “Observe and learn.”

Hanzo stepped forward, pushing off the restrictive half of his kyoudo-gi to approach 76, one side of his mouth curving up into a slight smirk. Jack’s head tilted to one side, probably trying to think back to Hanamura to see what part of Hanzo’s fighting style had stood out. Fortunately for the archer most of what he did back then involved his bow, so the soldier would have little to go off of as far as what to expect.

“How many have taken you down so far?” Hanzo asked casually as he circled his opponent, watching him closely for signs that he might strike. It soon became clear that he was being passive and waiting on the archer to strike first.

“Today? None.”

“What do I get if I can do it?”

“Bragging rights.”

“And an admission of my tactical superiority?”

“Done,” Jack laughed, and the sound gave away his disbelief.

Hanzo found that it was easier to take a man down when he was overly confident. He faked a lunge at Jack to see how he moved in response to anticipated threat, and was pleased that he reacted as anticipated. 

“Come,” Hanzo gestured with both his hands, and the expression on Jack’s face went from amused to focused. Within a second Jack came at him to knock him off balance with his forearm, but Hanzo quickly side-stepped and used the larger man’s momentum against him to flip him right on his back.

The audience that had been silent so far erupted in applause. 

“Not bad. One more?” 76 asked, grunting as he got to his feet. 

Hanzo nodded in agreement, and felt his heartbeat quicken suddenly. He couldn’t tell whether it was adrenaline or the faint smile that 76 flashed at him. Had he allowed him to win? The archer made fists with his hands to stop the shaking, and opened them again once they were steadier, assuming a fighting stance. 

“This time, you come.” The soldier said, his hands raised in the fighting stance of a boxer.

Hanzo doubted he would be able to contend with his reaction time, but if he could bait out a good attack, he could redirect his momentum and use that against him again. He moved on 76 with a series of open hand strikes that the soldier easily dodged, and it seemed like he learned his lesson the first time because he didn’t put too much power in the punches he threw. Hanzo kicked him in the side in hopes of staggering him, but Jack grabbed and held on to his leg to use it in order to force Hanzo to his back. With a swift movement Hanzo remained low to the ground and swiped the soldier’s legs out from under him. 

The sound of the other man falling on his ass was more satisfying than he could have anticipated, but Jack jumped back to his feet like a man in his early 20’s. Hanzo’s brows rose in disbelief, about to speak when his voice died in his throat and he collapsed forward onto the ground suddenly.

“Hey. Hey!” The soldier quickly kneeled beside him, resting a hand on Hanzo’s bare shoulder to gently shake him. His skin was burning up. More than would be usual for anyone regardless of whether they had been training or not.

Hanzo didn’t respond. His body went from lax to completely rigid before he began to seize. 

“We need to get him to the medbay.” Genji appeared in an instant, but by this time the soldier had already lifted Hanzo in his arms and was rushing towards where the medic was stationed. 

Lifting someone Hanzo’s weight was no easy feat, but some mixture of desperation and adrenaline on top of all the fucked up shit he had coursing through his veins had him practically sprinting down the corridors towards Mercy’s office. 76 had seen seizures before, and knew they could be fatal. The last thing he wanted was to lose Hanzo. He didn’t even know why he’d taken such a liking to him in the first place, but, fuck, if he lost him there’d be no way to find out.

In the back of his mind, maybe his conscience, he knew it was a shit idea to get close to anyone. Especially not emotionally close. Based on all the crap that went on in his past he could safely say that emotions like that had no place in their line of work. 76 couldn’t figure out where those thoughts were coming from all of a sudden when he was pretty sure the ex-yakuza was playing with him the way a predator might play with their food.

Genji must have alerted Angela through coms, because she was ready to receive Hanzo and seemed unsurprised at his state. “Set him down on the examination table.” She instructed. “And hold him still.” 

Jack set him down and pinned him by the shoulders to limit his movements while Angela finished drawing up clear liquid into a syringe. She flushed the needle, tapping to remove bubbles, and with an inhuman amount of ease found Hanzo’s brachial artery and injected the contents of the syringe inside. 

It took several minutes but soon Jack was able to ease up and eventually could release Hanzo without fear of his body jerking away. “Is he gonna be alright, Ang?” The soldier asked, true concern on his features.

“Yes. He will be fine.” She opened her mouth as though she was going to say more, but then glanced behind Jack to Genji who had been present but silent this whole time. “May I have a moment alone with his brother?”

76 was surprised to see Genji there, but it shouldn’t have been such a shocking thing to see. They were blood relatives after all--even if there was some bad blood there. He had to respect it, anyway, leaving the the room to stand outside where he was unable to hear anything. Knowing that Hanzo would be fine should have been all he needed, but he couldn’t fight the urge he felt to make sure.

***

“Genji, your brother’s previous alcohol dependence might--”

“He has not had a single drink.” Genji interrupted, which earned him a glare from the medic.

“I know, Genji.” Angela let out an empathetic sigh as she ran a hand along his cybernetic arm as though it were no different than skin. “What happened to him was a result of his alcohol withdrawal. I gave him something to take for it, but I am assuming he hasn’t taken any of it.”

“Ah. Of course. I am sorry, Angela.” He was never usually the type to become defensive on someone else’s behalf, but having Hanzo around again was difficult to get used to. His behaviors and emotions were changing and no amount of meditation was able to bring him back to his previous state of harmony. Would mis master be disappointed?

“I just want you to make sure he understands that it’s important that he takes them when he feels symptoms. It won’t be forever, just until his body is used to not having a constant supply of alcohol.” As she spoke she noticed Genji was only half paying attention as his eyes were fixated on the ground rather than on her or his brother. “Genji.”

The cyborg looked up, meeting her gaze momentarily. 

“You've been different since he's been here. He makes you feel more, doesn’t he? I think this is good for you; for both of you. And caring is a good look on you, Genji.” Angela offered a little smile, and nodded in Hanzo’s direction. He was starting to sit up. “I will give you two some time.”

***

Jack had been waiting outside the whole time. McCree showed up as well after Angela had left the room and told 76 to give Hanzo time alone with his brother. He hadn’t mentioned it to her, but since he was unaware of the entire situation he was concerned that maybe he had done something to Hanzo to provoke that reaction. He sat in silence for no more than a few moments before McCree started to speak. 

“So you and the archer, huh?”

Jack gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders in a gesture that revealed that even he was unsure about how the hell that happened.

“Didn’t see that one coming.” McCree laughed, unable to picture how the two of them even managed to find common ground to stand on. They were so entirely different that it was literally laughable. “You two got a lot in common?”

“Something like that.” Jack answered vaguely. McCree had spent so much time around so many different types of people that reading them was effortless to him. Even with people as stoic or standoffish as Hanzo and Jack. Maybe they had more in common than he thought. 

“Well, keep an eye on him for me.” McCree said, standing as Genji came out of the room and joined him as he walked away.

Jack knew that his situation was complicated. He was once respected and admired, but those very same people were now keeping him at arms length and treating him like a stranger. He supposed he deserved it, all things considered. It would likely take more time before things could return to something that resembled a team. 

When Jack entered the room, Hanzo was attempting to fix his kyoudo-gi, but paused when he saw the other man. His gaze shifted elsewhere when Jack’s eyes met his own. He was embarrassed. No one needed McCree’s ability to read people to tell that.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m sorry.” Jack moved closer, trying to smile a little, but it probably looked forced and terrifying. 

“It is not fine. You had to carry me here. I caused Genji to worry. After everything he has done to try to help me.”

“ _I_ was worried.” The soldier pointed out firmly.

Hanzo’s expression softened a little and he even let out a chuckle, though it was likely meant to be condescending. “You were worried for different reasons, I am sure.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean.”

“The people here, they see you as a liar. I understand why you did what you did, but it is not easy for them to accept you again. So, naturally, you feel closer to me because of what we did.” Hanzo wasn’t even sure why he needed to spell things out when it should have been obvious. “You only think you care about me because everyone else dislikes you.”

Jack was silent. Hanzo was beautiful but brutally honest about in his assessments, but something about that spoke to him. “You’re a cruel man, Hanzo Shimada.”

“You like it.” It was more of an observation than an accusation, but he allowed himself to keep eye contact with Jack, searching for any reaction or some sign of weakness. 

76 didn’t answer, but leaned in to examine the bruises forming on Hanzo’s shoulders from where he held him down. “I was worried.” He repeated, being careful about invading the archer’s personal space. The last thing he wanted to do was crowd him. “I’m sorry if it was something I did while sparring that--”

Hanzo’s demeaning laughter interrupted the older man from continuing. “Perhaps I was mistaken. You are concerned only out of guilt. I can assure you that what happened was entirely my own fault. Your fighting is not that impressive that it could ever hospitalize me.” Now he was just being ruthless with a mix of savage honesty and taunting.

“Your assessment of me is pretty damn flawed.” Speaking to Hanzo the way two men would speak to each other was not going to get Jack anywhere. The man only seemed to deal in hard facts, statistical probability, or sound reason. 

“It is not.”

“You don’t know shit about me. How can you know what I--”

“What you want? I know exactly what you want.” Hanzo tugged Jack toward him by the back of the neck to kiss him, and just as he thought, the man returned the kiss like he had been planning on doing so from the start. The archer didn’t expect to be pushed away, and his gaze went from mild confusion to calculating almost immediately. Perhaps he had been mistaken, or more likely Jack was upset by his honesty.

“Or maybe you’re projecting.” Jack whispered, staying close, but not letting their lips meet again just yet. “How can you be sure this isn’t just what you want?” On that note he left Hanzo to think on that, leaving him with one more kiss to his lips before turning to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a long one. There will be a lot of mommy and daddy arguing at the dinner table, if the dinner table were a meeting about the first official activities of Overwatch since the recall.
> 
> Edit: My tumblr is RebelSix if you want to harass me to update faster. I keep forgetting to include that.


	7. CH7 曖昧さ [Ambiguity]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets briefed on their missions. Hanzo finds out what Overwatch really needs him for. Tea with Jack and Ana. Hanzo is difficult.

CH7 曖昧さ [Ambiguity]

Following a lecture from Dr. Ziegler, who still insisted Hanzo call her Angela, he was cleared to return to his own quarters and rest for the remainder of the day. Of course he had to first reassure her that he would take his medication for the next few days as they were crucial to avoid another episode during his recovery process.

Hanzo wasn’t a big fan of how the medication made him feel, but he preferred it to dying to potential withdrawal-induced seizures. 

***

The next day’s meeting was a little less of a shitshow than the time before. Apparently Winston had the right idea because everyone had gotten what they needed to say off of their respective chests and were at least amenable to take in information regarding the intel Overwatch had intercepted.

Whoever made the holographic presentation went above and beyond to be as detail-oriented as possible considering the information known about Talon was scarce. Even the images of it’s inner circle were not yet decrypted, and the ones they could get access to were largely unidentifiable. The sniper, Widowmaker, had previously carried out a string of assassinations. One famously involving the brother of Genji’s mentor. The image of the sniper gave him flashbacks to a brief interaction that he’d nearly forgotten about.

“I know that woman.” Hanzo said, voice firm and drawing several curious glances. 

Genji looked over from his right at his brother.

“She propositioned me. Claimed she could restore my family to its former glory.” Hanzo quickly explained, curious as to why Winston didn’t seem surprised to hear it. “Nothing is free in this world. Everything comes at a cost, and I knew her cost was something I would be unwilling to pay. I did not entertain her offer.”

There was silence in the room even as the archer assured everyone he'd turned the other assassin down. Soon it dawned on him that it wasn't the reason for the silence in the room.

“You knew about this.” Hanzo stated quietly in realization as he looked between Genji and Winston, having just put the pieces together. He’d always wondered why Genji waited so long to come to him when he must have known how Hanzo was suffering for some time. “That is why you brought me here, and that is why they are allowing me to stay. This is the mission you had in mind for me?” He verbalized his thought process so no one would be surprised when he stood abruptly and headed for the room, quietly trailed by his younger brother. When Genji came to him he’d known exactly what he needed Hanzo for, but deliberately left these things out to let the archer believe that he may have come to him for other reasons. He was just a pawn. How many of them knew about this? Why would no one tell him? Did Jack know? He couldn't have, they were as distrusting of their former commander as they were of him.

“Brother, wait!” Genji called after him, disrupting his thought process. The full room they left behind continuing the meeting without them.

“You plan to use me to get to them.” Hanzo’s mind raced as he processed the most likely scenario, unable to help the way his brain overanalyzed everything. “Undercover? As a mole? Is that why you brought me to this place? I thought..” Hanzo clenched his jaw, unwilling to say anything more to his brother. Genji had been upfront about needing Hanzo for a mission, yes, but from what he had heard about Talon, the mission seemed more akin to a deathwish if he was discovered.

“Hanzo, please. You have to understand. We have been trying for years to find a way in. A way to get more information. When we saw the correspondence mentioning you we knew you’d be able to help. I wanted to find you before then. I wanted to, but couldn’t because I wasn't ready. And then when the opportunity came, I took it. We would either fight again, or make peace. I wanted to fight you that night, I did. Seeing you like that, though, brother. Seeing what you had become, I couldn’t. Yes, this mission probably has a lot to do with why everyone is okay with you staying here despite nearly murdering me, but it’s also a chance to show them that the person who did that wasn’t my brother. This is you. Free from father’s influence. You can do good in this world, brother. You can show them that--show me that.”

Hanzo was overwhelmed, and couldn’t process his emotions fast enough to keep up. Instead he let out a sigh buried his feelings down until he looked up at Genji with a neutral expression. “I will do it.” At the end of the day it was what it was. Whether Genji was emotionally manipulating him now only to leave him to die didn’t matter. He had no choice. He’d agreed to help his brother that day he found him a drunken mess, and Genji was right. If he refused how could he be trusted? Not only by Overwatch, which he cared less about, but his own brother. Manipulative or not, he was indebted to him. Whether or not he chose to accept it, Genji certainly displayed qualities their father possessed. 

Genji had removed his visor and Hanzo could see the shock on his face and the tears in his eyes. “You will?”

Seeing Genji’s tears helped calm his doubts, his body slightly less. “Yes. I want to prove to you that I have changed. I am not our father. So please stop crying.” Even as children he hated seeing his little brother cry whether the tears were genuine or not. Hanzo felt hurt that Genji hadn’t just told him from the start, but didn’t disagree with the mission itself, only in how it had been revealed to him. If Genji could keep that from him then what else could he have been hiding? Hanzo thought briefly about the cowboy, and wanted to ask, but he’d had enough emotional outbursts for the day to even consider saying something about his brother's hypothetical love life.

***

The two brothers soon returned to conference room where Hanzo announced that he would do what needed to be done. The meeting proceeded, and Hanzo kept calm and focused on the details of his mission to infiltrate Talon and to get the location of their main bases of operations. An added bonus would be identifying its ring leaders. There were steps that needed to be taken to set the plan in motion and it would take several weeks to a few months before he physically had to have meetings or interact with anyone from Talon, which would give him enough time to prepare. 

There were other operations involving different teams that would be going on simultaneously, every person contributing in some form or another. He paid less attention to those things which would be beneficial if he was discovered and tortured for information. Hanzo stayed behind in the conference room once the meeting was over and people cleared out. He needed a moment to process.

Jack stayed behind, watching Hanzo from across the room although the archer seemed too preoccupied with thoughts to notice.

“You have an admirer.” Genji said, breaking the silence, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the old soldier. “Why is he always watching you? I don’t trust him. Not anymore.”

“Maybe he does not trust me. Which he is clearly not alone in. We have that in common.” Hanzo responded, not sure why he lied, but the truth would have only made matters more complicated. Complication wasn’t something he needed at the moment.

“Maybe.” Genji left the room with a shrug in defeat. Like he knew Hanzo wasn’t telling him everything.

Once they were alone in the room, Jack spoke, leaving his seat to take the one beside Hanzo. “Does he know?”

“Does he know what?”

“About us?”

“What about us?” Hanzo questioned, deliberately being difficult.

“About that one time in Hanamura.” Jack clarified.

Hanzo cocked his head to one side in thought, and then shook his head. “No. Why would I bring that up? It is not as though we were serious lovers. It was just one time.” Part of him knew that minimizing it would sting, and that was part of why he did it. Maybe to lash out for feeling manipulated, but he knew that wasn't Jack's fault. He could have easily been in Hanzo's place.

“He looks at me like he knows.” Jack scratched his head with a slow sigh, shifting the weight of his body when he leaned toward the surface of the table in front of him so his head would rest against his palm.

The laugh that Hanzo let out was more of a snide chuckle than genuine laughter, but he held up a hand to stop the soldier from continuing down that trail of thought. It must have worked because he could have sworn Jack held his breath. “No. If he looks at you that way it is because of me. He is not used to seeing me behave...casually with anyone.”

“He must be pretty curious about why.” 

“Irritatingly.”

“You going to tell him?”

“Perhaps. I would rather not, but if it continues to trouble him I may have no choice. It is more of a matter of privacy than dishonesty at this point.” Hanzo’s voice trailed off as he looked to Jack, possibly seeking agreement, but the soldier just let out a slow breath. He had no opinion on the matter apparently.

“How do you feel about this whole thing?” Jack meant the mission, this time. The mission that had been planned without their knowledge. Jack seemed equally as upset for not having known about it.

“I can do it.”

“I know you can. That isn’t what I meant.” Jack’s words were low, quiet like he was afraid someone might hear them despite the room being empty. He put one of his hands on Hanzo’s, his rough fingertips moving from the archer’s wrists to his knuckles gently.

Hanzo wasn’t sure why he didn’t simply pull his hand away then, but he watched as Jack’s fingers move between his before looking up at the soldier’s face. “Indifferent,” he answered eventually, taking his hand away. “I feel indifferent about it.”

“And how are you feeling after yesterday? Do you feel alright?” Jack asked, folding his arms over his chest when Hanzo made it clear he didn’t want to be touched that way.

“You seemed genuinely concerned. Almost fooled me this time.” Hanzo said coldly.

“Hanzo.” Jack started, ready to argue with the archer for picking a fight when he noticed both Hanzo’s hands were trembling. “Is it happening again? Are you okay?”

“I am fine!” he insisted stubbornly, clasping his hands together under the table.

“Look, you don’t have to entertain that I might have feelings for you, but for fuck’s sake stop pushing me away when I’m just worried about you.”

Hanzo looked over at Jack, his expression giving away that he was very much serious about what he just said. “I once drank heavily. Not too long ago. I still crave it.” That last part took a lot to get out. To acknowledge that he was weak minded and unable to overcome that factor of the withdrawal process when he had all but banished the physical symptoms. 

Jack was quiet. Hanzo was so hot and cold it was nearly impossible for him to know how the archer might respond to his kindness, or his touch. He wanted to be there for him, show him that he did care, but he honestly felt like he was walking on eggshells to not do or say the wrong thing with him. Hanzo was fine with physical affection in private but the moment it got too deep he would pull away. “Look, I know what you’re going through isn’t easy. And I’m probably making shit worse by being a pain in the ass, but you’re going to have to get used to it. I’m not going anyw--”

“Jack, it’s time for tea.” Ana called as she stepped into the room, but saw the two of them and stepped right back out, a knowing smile on her face.

Hanzo caught it. “She knows?”

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders. Not confirming nor denying the obvious.

Something about the soldier having told someone about them made his pulse increase. Hanzo wasn’t the least bit ashamed of the things they did together. His shame stemmed from other things. Occasionally denying Jack had been a defense mechanism up to now, but he had been thinking about what he said to him the night before. About what he really wanted. He wanted Jack. Badly.

Hanzo glanced down as he reached out to touch the old soldier’s hand for just a moment before he stood. “Show me your room.”

***

Being around Jack did manage to take Hanzo’s mind off his cravings. His mouth being around Jack gave him an entirely different set of cravings--ones he could safely indulge in. 

Their clothes were thrown down on the floor of Jack’s room as Hanzo went down on the older man. Whatever kept him so youthful in his old age apparently worked well enough to maintain his sex drive as well. Jack swore, and groaned appreciatively at Hanzo’s lips around him, first working the head of his cock with light wet suction before he gradually took him deeper. 

Hanzo’s hands rested on firm thighs, his fingers spreading over the muscles there until he let the soldier’s wet length fall from his mouth, the back of his hand wiping his mouth after he licked his lips. He pulled his hair loose to fall to his shoulders, making a small mental note that he was still long overdue for a haircut.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jack said, pulling Hanzo up easily by the back of his shoulder to kiss him. 

Hanzo turned his face away at the last moment so the soldier caught nothing but jaw, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to try, both of them smiling until the archer conceded, allowing their lips to press together softly. 

Jack’s hands stayed respectfully on Hanzo’s hips for an impressive several seconds before moving lower to grab the other man’s ass until there was a knock on the door.

Jack swore under his breath, unable to decide whether or not to acknowledge the knock or to just pretend he didn’t hear it when it came again. He gestured for Hanzo to remain quiet, but the archer rolled his eyes and went to the door, not a stitch of clothing on him when he pulled it open.

“Have you seen Hanzo, we need him for--” A whistle followed as McCree looked the archer over. 

Hanzo’s pushed the cowboy out of the doorway to close it in his face. “If it isn’t urgent, I will be there in an hour.”

“An hour?” His voice muffled but not inaudible behind the closed door. “Not bad.”

Hanzo waited until he heard McCree’s boots walking away before he turned back to Jack who was looking somewhere between aroused and mortified. “We have an hour.”

Jack nodded, a chuckle escaping him as he pulled Hanzo back onto the bed to resume where they left off. “You have no shame.”

“I have plenty of shame.”

***

Showered and dressed an hour later, Hanzo found Winston who had been expecting him. If he was at all suspicious he didn’t show it. Either way there was nothing to hide. “I wanted to talk to you about the timeline of how we see things progressing. First, we’re going to get you in contact with Widowmaker. You’ll need to be in Japan for that. It has to be believable, so we can’t have you traveling back and forth.” Hanzo’s heart sank. He knew the reason but didn’t dare let himself dwell on it. Not now.

“Understood.”

“Depending on how long it takes for Talon to reach out to you, the next part could take much longer. We’re working on a discreet device to let you communicate with us about the mission. Something undetectable as they’ll likely not let you bring any outside communications devices with you. That is, if you make it that far.” Winston immediately looked apologetic and followed up quickly. “At any point they may deem you unfit, or just not like you enough to let you in. We need you to be likable.” 

“What?” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed at that, clearly not at the top of any list that included factors like likeability.

“But not too likable. These are dangerous people, and likability is important but not more important than confidence, skill, and many of the qualities you already possess. Make yourself useful to them. Do what you have to.”

“Alright.” He sighed, but listened, trying to focus on the mission and not the multitude of worries plaguing him. Or rather a single trivial concern that had nothing to do with the success of the mission yet would weigh on him heavily nonetheless. 

Hanzo paid close attention to the rest of the plan, interjecting here and there where he felt he might make some improvements. After all, they were not the only ones who wanted the mission to succeed. He had a great deal riding on it, and, politics aside, knew it would have a big impact with how his relationship with his brother would be in the future. The risky mission was worth the reward if he was ever going to fully redeem himself. Genji seemed to have forgiven him, but he also wanted to prove himself to everyone else.

“When you’re back in Hanamura, we’ll make plans for McCree to join you there.” Winston continued some time later.

“What?”

“It will only be for a short time. While you’re working on getting into their ranks with your connection, he will be doing the same from another end. He has connections of his own. So while your missions overlap you’ll be seeing more of each other, but we don’t expect it to happen for an extended period of time as it’s unlikely that Talon will allow him too far in. He was a former Overwatch affiliate, that’s public knowledge, so they’re more likely to trust you.”

What the scientist said made sense on many fronts. Having two people attempt to infiltrate separately was wise as to not put all eggs in one basket. And if things went poorly during the time both agents were present neither would be alone. Didn’t mean that he liked the idea of even working anywhere near Jesse McCree though. Still, he had to respect the cowboy for agreeing to the risks.

Hanzo remembered the file he read. The background McCree had. Out of the bunch they were indeed the most qualified to infiltrate Talon. Hopefully it would all go according to plan.

 

***

“He likes you.” The tone of Ana’s familiar voice was gravely yet soothing. She could have easily been Strike Commander all those years back. Maybe then things would have turned out differently.

“He’s using me.” Jack corrected, but if he minded he didn’t seem to show it.

“You like him, so aren’t you using each other in a way?” 

“Touche.” Jack hated that she had a point, but she often did. How was it that they were both similar in age yet she always seemed to have the edge on him as far as wisdom and experience. “Are you going to warn me not to go down that road?” Lord knows she’d given that advice many times before, though admittedly not in regard to his personal life.

“No.” She said simply, sipping her tea. 

“But it could interfere with what we’re doing here.”

“Neither of you are stupid enough to jeopardize missions. He seems too focused on proving himself. I’m not concerned about that in the least.”

Jack looked over at her, mild confusion on his face. “I thought you came here to talk me out of it.”

“I came here for tea, Jack.” She pointed out, gesturing to the mostly empty cafeteria area. “Fareeha had to return home. She had work obligations, and I have obligations to maintain my sanity and yours until it’s our turn to _work_.”

“I appreciate that you have faith in my ability to be clear headed and rational without you.” His sarcasm was clear. They still had the very same dynamic. It had been what felt like ages, but not much had changed. 

“Have you considered the possibility you’re just worried things will turn out poorly like the last time you let yourself have real feelings?”

“I'm worried I'm the only one with real feelings. And poorly is one bitch of an understatement.” Jack mumbled. 

“Language,” she teased, finishing the last of her tea as she took her time getting to her feet, groaning at the mild joint pain. “Come. Let’s get some target practice in. It’ll clear your mind.”

***

The next several days went by quickly. Everyone knew how they were contributing, and when they weren't they'd socialize or train. Hanzo and Jack did more of the latter most days. They spent a lot of their time together, and Jack had introduced him to Ana. It was easy to enjoy being around her as she had an oddly calming aura about her. Jack on the other hand always felt tense when she was around them. Like she would say something Hanzo wouldn't like to hear, or tell an embarrassing story that might make Jack less appealing to him. None of those things ever happened, but the archer admittedly enjoyed that uptight personality Jack seemed to have with other people. 

It was the same with Genji when the three were together. Of course Hanzo never explicitly stated the nature of his relationship with Jack, his brother was not stupid.

“I leave for Japan in a few days,” Hanzo explained, his attention switching between pelting targets with arrows and Jack who watched on not far away as he cleaned his gun. They were alone in the practice range.

“So they tell me.” Jack responded, a lack of emotion in his tone.

“I will not be back for some time.” Hanzo added, not bothering to glance Jack’s way this time as he shot another arrow.

“I know that too.” The soldier said flatly.

“I might not make it back alive.” Hanzo said, deliberately being dramatic, a small smirk forming on his face. He knew he’d gotten to Jack from his silence.

“For fuck’s sake, Hanzo. What do you want from me?” He grunted stubbornly. Yeah, he knew what the plan was, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. And he knew Hanzo was doing this to see who would be the first to become sentimental. After all, they had spent a lot of the past few days together, sparring, fucking, arguing stubbornly. He knew Hanzo Shimada, and this wasn’t the first time Hanzo tried to get him to crack first.

“You know what I want.”

“Again? You’re insatiable.” Jack laughed, his stubborn coldness cracking.

“No… Not that.” Hanzo’s skin felt like the temperature around him just drastically increased when he remembered what they were doing earlier. Even after he had gotten past the worst of the cravings and was well on his way to being fine, they still spent a good amount of time being intimate. Hanzo was forthcoming about no longer needing a distraction, but never explicitly said why he still indulged Jack with his time and affection, and Jack never really asked for an explanation either. 

“You want me to tell you I’m going to miss you, but I’m not giving you the satisfaction. You’ve never once said that shit to me.” Jack pointed out, sighing as set his gun down and watched Hanzo for a few seconds, and it seemed like he hit the nail on the head.

The archer shot another arrow then pivoted to face Jack. “Why do I have to say something so obvious?”

“Same reason you like to hear me say it, I guess.” Jack smiled, satisfied with that answer as it was the closest he’d ever get to hearing that he’d be missed from the former assassin.

“Maybe.” Hanzo smiled.

Hanzo Shimada frustrated the everloving hell out of him, but he took comfort in the fact that the archer never smiled like that for anyone else. Didn’t really laugh much with anyone else either. He certainly didn’t let anyone else close enough to do the things they did together. Maybe he was becoming sentimental in his old age. Jack gave in. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know,” the archer replied, grinning.

Jack sighed.

“I will make it back just fine. Do not worry.” Hanzo finally said. He’d never been good at goodbyes and avoided them most of the time. This was likely the closest he'd get to reassuring him. He had a lot he wanted to say to the older man, but not until he returned.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, so...it's been a while. Is anyone still reading this? Don't be too hard on me, I just graduated and I'm making more time for fic writing. Also I'm rusty and this wasn't beta'd. Sorry.
> 
> In this chapter wanted to play around more with Jack and Hanzo's dynamic. I envision them as these two guys who are comfortable and acknowledge that they've got major chemistry, but for their own reasons as well as the mission they kind of tiptoe around the topic whenever it comes up. Hanzo is definitely guilty of it more often than Jack, but in the next chapter Jack will talk a little with Genji and get a better understanding behind why.
> 
> This chapter was pretty light on McCree, but he's going to be heavily involved in the next one. 
> 
> Writing for Ana is fun. I started this fic before Moira, Doomfist, and all the new Blackwatch/Talon lore, but I'm up to date with it and it shouldn't be a problem in the coming chapters.


End file.
